Great Ambition
by theflowofmusic
Summary: Everyone knows how the sorting of Harry Potter went, and how he almost ended up in Slytherin. But what exactly did the Sorting at think about Tom Riddle?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything either belongs to J.K. Rowling or is pure fiction.**

**Great Ambition**

I have to admit, I am a little worried about this "sorting ceremony". How are they supposed to know which House we should be in? I hope that they don't expect us to do anything. That man at Flourish and Botts said it was illegal for me to do magic outside of school, that I would just have to settle for reading the books. Oh well, it doesn't really matter if we're expected to do magic. I'm advanced enough to have surprised Dumbledore at the orphanage, that much is obvious. But still, what do you have to do to get into a House? I mean, I obviously belong in the House for the smartest students. Ah, here comes Professor Dumbledore. He should know what's going on.

"Attention, students! Quiet down! My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts. In a few minutes, I will lead you into the Great Hall to be Sorted into one of the four Houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. During your time here at Hogwarts, your House will become your home and your Housemates your family. You will live, eat, and take classes with your House. Each house also has its own Quidditch team. Any good deeds and Quidditch wins will earn points for your House. Any rule-breaking will result in points being take away. At the end of the year, the House with the most points left will win the House Cup. Now form a line and follow me."

Hmph. Dumbledore should realize that at eleven we cannot walk as fast as he does. Whatever. So this is the Great Hall. Very impressive. No need to gawk at the ceiling like the rest of this lot, though. But back to the matter at hand-wait. Is that a hat on the stool? And what on earth is it doing?

_The Founders liked to pick students that matched them to a tee._

_And put them in the House that they wanted to teach._

_They wondered after they died, who would do the sorting?_

_So they created me to do the honors and make sure things never got boring._

_For I am the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts, you see._

_And I'll tell you the House that will shape your destiny._

_Maybe you'll end up in brave Gryffindor, _

_Where their daring nerve and chivalry stand out as soon as they walk in the door._

_Or maybe you'll be a fair Hufflepuff._

_Loyal and hard-working, those folks are made of tough stuff._

_Perhaps you'll become a shrewd Ravenclaw._

_Their wit and studious nature give them knowledge above all._

_Still yet, you could be a clever Slytherin._

_Their ambition and resourcefulness will always help them through thick and thin._

_So come and try me on for size,_

_And learn of the House that will be yours for the rest of your lives._

That wasn't so bad.

"When I call your name, come up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Avery, Cadmus!"

There's that idiot from the train.

"Slytherin!"

Hmm. I hope the Hat is this quick with everyone. I have to admit I am a little hungry.

"Gamp, Steven."

"Better be…Ravenclaw!"

Ah, Ravenclaw. Supposedly the House of the smartest students. I suppose I shall be sitting at that table in a few minutes.

"Riddle, Thomas." Here we go. Funny, this Hat doesn't feel nearly as old as it looks.

"Yes, yes. You know, I don't remember any Riddles' coming through here, but you are definitely a Gaunt.

"A Gaunt?"

"Yes, but now is not the time. Let's see. You are far too calculating for Gryffindor. While brave men are not always foolish enough to rush into danger, they tend to be a bit more emotional that you are, my boy. Not Hufflepuff, either. I can tell that you seem to be loyal only to yourself. Perhaps Ravenclaw? You certainly have the mind for it. But, at the same time a part of you wants to be more than smart. You want power, respect, and, dare I say it, to be feared. That, my boy, comes from great ambition, and that ambition, along with your cunning and resourcefulness, can only mean one thing. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

Hmm. A House for those who seek power. I have a feeling this will be better than any orphanage.


End file.
